Try to Understand
by PolarisRain
Summary: SxJ.“I’m sorry.” People began to file out of the classrooms, the school day coming to an end. The two remained standing still, while the rest of the world moved at a rushing pace...


**Try to Understand**

Rated: PG-13

Pairing: SetoxJou

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Shonen-ai, language

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Comments: Who'd a thought I'd write a SetoxJou fic? Also, I haven't really written a SetoxJou fic, but I've seen so many, that I feel left out. So, sorry to everyone who is tired of them, but I want to be part of the club!

x-x-x

Why?

It's a tiny three-lettered question. It's the question everybody asked at least a hundred times in their lives. No one is ever satisfied. Everyone is always reaching out, searching for an answer to this crucial question. People spend their whole lives questioning the importance of their life; always asking why.

However, only a few selected individuals ever understand the response they receive. Every reply is different. Every answer is secretive, hiding for the right person to find it. Sometimes, it could be right under the person's nose, and no one would think the wiser...

"JUST GROW UP, YOU SPOILED PIG! You don't _get_ it! You're just as stupid as I thought!"

"You want to start something with me this early in the morning, Jounouchi?"

"Yea, as a matter of fact, I do!"

Cold ice looked through burning amber. The two sneered at each other, unable to say anything through their anger and frustration.

He could only walk straight past him, a blank expression on his face. The ice continued to freeze harder. He never looked back. He couldn't dare himself to. He knew that if he were to glance over his shoulder, his demeanor would be shattered.

Why couldn't he just understand?

That was a long week ago, where the world was not going well for either of them.

However, Jounouchi (Jou) Katsuya walked with a little pep to his step as he climbed the stairs of his high school. A little smile on his face, he slipped inside, welcoming himself to another day in the jungle of knowledge.

It wasn't that Jou disliked school. He just didn't completely understand the purpose of being there. He knew his basic math, where things in the world were, how the human body works, and everything he would HAVE to know. Still, multiplying fractions and learning all the capitals in Europe? What shit.

"Hey, Jou!" Honda Hiroto ran at a fair pace to catch up to his friend.

The blonde glanced over his shoulder before turning his whole body around, "Oh. Yo, Honda. What's going on?" he high-fived his best buddy.

The two shared small talk as they walked off to their class. Not too far behind them were Yuugi Motou and Ryou Bakura. They carried a conversation between just the two of them, looking around before kissing each other's cheek and separating in the hallway.

"Where's Ryou going?" Jou asked, noticing the other boy had escaped their little group.

Yuugi put on a small smile, "Oh. Didn't you hear? He got bumped up to a C class. I guess being tutored at home sometimes helps you out, huh?"

"He gets tutored at home?"

The smaller of the three shook his head, "No. A little after his mother died, his father had him home school until he moved to Domino... or something like that. Besides, he's really smart."

"Eh... go figure." Jou shrugged as they sat in their assigned seat. Five minutes until the bell, and only a third of the class was gabbing inside the room. He pulled out his notebook and began to doodle, his friend's voices slowly fading away.

Tall and strong was Kaiba Seto. The sixteen-year-old CEO of Kaiba Corp drove at his usual bat out of hell speed. His usual parking space was taken, and he couldn't help but curse under his breath.

He had had quite a morning... or that's how he put it lightly. It was Hell. He hadn't slept, and all that he had gotten done was a prototype to some "request" made by Italy. It was shit, and he had to finish it up when he got home. That was IF he got home. Blasted school. Why did it always interfere?

Elegantly yet fussily, he slid out of the driver's seat. He had his metal briefcase in one hand, and a pencil tucked behind his ear. He always seemed to forget one when he went to school. Then again, school is the only time he ever wrote on paper.

He hurried up the stairs, his shocking blue eyes darting around. He was the only one on the grounds, and that meant he was tardy. He grumbled incoherently. He didn't tolerate anyone being late and he felt hypocritical when he stepped into class with a tardy slip in his hand.

He strutted into the class, not ashamed of the pink paper he was holding. He handed it to his teacher, and walked down the row of desks, sitting in the one that was conveniently behind Jounouchi Katsuya. (1)

Jou, who was lost in his land of drawings and history notes, perked up when the gorgeous CEO walked past him. The faint smell of expensive soaps and cologne hit his nose, and just the sight of him made his heart ache. Acting as if he hadn't noticed, he continued to sketch, realizing it looked a lot like Kaiba.

Seto reached up to his ear, noticing the pencil that was once safely stowed there was missing. With a sigh, he leaned over his desk, whispering in Jounouchi's ear, "Mutt, can I borrow a pencil?"

Stomach flip-flopping, Jou passed him a pen, mumbling, "Not a mutt." He continued to blush a tickle-me-pink right to the tip of his ears.

Oblivious to the blonde, Seto took the pen and began to copy down whenever the hell he saw on the blackboard. Eventually, he tuned out, realizing that it wasn't something he already knew.

The blonde fascinated Kaiba Seto to the fullest. There was something about him that he couldn't pinpoint. It was this one thing that Seto never could grasp. Maybe it was envy. It was quite possible that Seto was green with jealousy towards the carefree boy. Who wouldn't want to have no worries? No regrets? Nothing but a little smile and a "do it or die" attitude.

Seto had nothing of the sort. He felt like an old man; a _shell_ of a man. He was a transparency, a shadow of what was once known. He had nothing better to do than work. He worked until he was too tired to, and then he was just nap in his leather office chair, drool collecting on the keyboard of his computer. He would give up everything to just be "normal".

Time slowly ticked on, taunting Seto into frustration. He hated this building. He wished it could disappear. It tore him away from more important things. It made him feel emotion and pain. If only he could just reach out and touch what he desired. It was only a foot away, but he couldn't. He had to admire from afar. "Looky no touchy."

Why couldn't he just find what he was looking for?

A certain brunet grew noticeable in Jounouchi's mind. The deep cerulean eyes were searching through Jou's soul. In his head, Jou had to look away. He felt that if he kept eye contact any longer, he would be swallowed up, consumed into a world of the unimaginable.

Red stained Jou's cheeks as the blonde coughed slightly, and turned the page in his notebook.

Why couldn't he just grow up?

x-x-x

"Stone cold Kaiba." Jounouchi mumbled during his lunch period, delving into his sandwich. He sighed, realizing that a chicken and cheese sandwich didn't taste the same when something bothered him.

Yuugi ate his rice ball happily, yet a concerned look was on his fact, "You REALLY shouldn't let him bother you as much as he does, Jou. You just need to get a feel of who he is, and you'll figure it out. Yami doesn't get irritated by him anymore either."

"I don't care about 'what he's all about', Yuge." Jou growled angrily, "I just find the fact that he always picking a fight with me stupid and just plain mean!"

"You do ask for it half the time, Jou. I mean, yea, Kaiba's an ass, but that doesn't mean you have to be one back!" Honda pointed out, nibbling on his strawberry pocky.

"Oooo I want one!" Yuugi beamed, holding his hand out for a pocky stick.

Jou could care less at that point. He put his sandwich away, and excused himself to go to the bathroom. Both Yuugi and Honda gave him a strange look. Basically it was a, "Jou not eating!?" look.

However, Jou slid the door shut as he slumped down the hallway. He bit his lip, a sad look to his eyes, _Yea, Yuge. I know what you're saying._ He thought, turning the corner, _Still, how do I learn who Kaiba is when he won't say anything to me but 'move it, Mutt.'? _He shook his head, _God, I'm so confused._

"Oof!" Jou fell to the tiles that made up the corridor. What had he bumped into?

"Watch it next time, will you?"

Jou thought his ears were deceiving him. Was that the voice of Seto Kaiba? He looked up, and sure enough, all six feet (2) of him was standing right before him.

Seto crossed his arms, looking down at the boy on the floor, "Are you going to apologize, or what?"

Scatterbrained, Jou stood up, brushing the legs of his pants off, "... I'm sorry." He said, looking slightly to the side. He felt defeated the moment his breath fell from his lips. Yet, the words were almost soothing. It was as if he's been meaning to say them for as long as he could remember.

"What was that?" Seto smirked, cupping his hand at his ear.

Jou locked his amber eyes on his. For some reason, the soul-sucking feeling that he used to have had disappeared somehow. He was beyond surprised, continuing his gaze on the taller boy.

It was almost uncomfortable for Seto. A bit surprised, his let his arms fall to his sides. He wondered what the blonde was up to. He wondered what scheme was conjuring inside the other's freelanced mind.

Slowly, but surely, as the bell's ringing tone echoed off into the distance, Jou said once more, "I'm sorry."

People began to file out of the classrooms, the school day coming to an end. The two remained standing still, while the rest of the world moved at a rushed pace.

Seto, whose lips were slightly parted from surprise, shook his head slightly. It was almost like he was trying to wake himself up. He walked past Jou, grabbing his sleeve, "Come with me."

_Come with me._ The idea scared Jou more than being chased by a mad man with an ax. He swallowed the lump in his throat, barely nodding. Turning on his heels, he followed the brunet back into the classroom.

Seto spoke softly, making sure that they didn't attract too much attention. He was very aware that the whole school knew they were moral enemies. Out of the corner of his mouth, he mumbled his directions, "Grab your stuff and meet me at my car in five minutes." With that, he shoved Jou into the classroom, and hurried himself out to the parking lot.

Stumbling into the room, Jou suddenly woke up. He had just apologized to Kaiba Seto, and was now about to meet him _in his car_. Since when did this ever happen?

"God, I feel like I'm in a television show or something..." (3) He sighed, grabbing his backpack from his empty chair. He looked out the window, staring out into the parking lot. To him, everyone else was a blur. The only thing he could see was Seto and his black sports car sitting in front of the building.

Was he really going to go? Sure, Jou could go out another door, and run home. He didn't have to go anywhere he didn't want to. He was his own person. He could go up to Seto the next day and say, "Back off!"

"... but... what happens if what I want is to go with him...?"

He groaned, unable to really say no to himself. He left the room, and hurried down to the parking lot.

It didn't take long for him to be sitting in the passenger seat of Seto's car. Playing with a hangnail on his finger, the only thing Jou could do was wait. Where was he taken him? Why were they going? Was Jou about to die?

Seto parked in a tiny little park somewhere near the edge of Domino. He took the keys out of the ignition, and locked the doors in the car. Turning to face Jou, he tucked the keys into his pocket.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Jounouchi?"

Out of all the questions to ask, he had to ask something like that? Jou couldn't help but laugh slightly, sitting sideways in the seat to face Seto, "Umm yea. I guess I am being sort of weird, huh?"

"Weird is an understatement, Pup. Just last week you looked like you were about to rip my face off, and now look at you. You're all shy and jumpy. This isn't like you at all."

Pup? Jou shook his head. Enough with the dog jokes! He sighed, and shifted his gaze to the windshield. The park was really just a sand pit and a playground and no one was there. It was just the two of them. That didn't seem to calm Jou's nerves. As a result, he began to grow frustrated and angry.

"I'm the one not acting like myself?" Jou lashed out, "What about you!? Ever since I apologized you've been way too nice and it's as if you want to kiss me or something!"

Seto scowled, "Like I would want to kiss you! You're the one red as a tomato!"

"I'm just getting flustered because I can't believe how _retarded_ you are! Let me out of this car!" Jou attempted to open the door, but the lock prevented him. He glared back at Seto, "Let me out of the car, Kaiba!"

"What if I refuse?" Seto was asking for it.

Out of options, Jou launched at him, his fist inches from connecting with Seto's jaw.

Seto was quicker, grabbing the fist, and holding it tightly. He smirked, and looked down at Jou, "Now, really, is violence your answer to everything?" he let go of Jou's hand, watching it jump lifelessly to Jou's side.

"You're not the boss of me..." Jou mumbled, rubbing his arm. What had he been thinking? Of course Seto was going to stop him. The guy was much more stronger than him. Although...

"You're so skinny, Kaiba..." Jou said out of the blue, pointing over at Seto's exposed wrist. It was a little wider than a hairbrush handle.

"So? I'm too busy to be eating and all that shit. I'm lucky to sleep. I'm sure someone like you wouldn't understand." Seto spoke quietly, as if it was a touchy subject.

"You're gonna get yourself sick, Kaiba! God! An apple a day keeps the doctor away and all that crap! My God!" Jou exclaimed, reaching over to grab the edge of Seto's shirt. Without thinking, he lifted it up, looking at the fragile frame. His fingers brushed over Seto's rib cage. It was barely noticeable, but could be seen nonetheless.

Seto cleared his throat, "Are you finished?"

A small tint of pink ran across Jou's cheeks, "Oh. Yea. Sorry." He dropped the shirt, and looked away ever so slightly.

With a sigh, Seto sat forward, his back resting against the seat. His eyes slipped close for the first time in two days. He ran a hand through his hair, "Italy wants a new game. I have to make a trading deal with China. America wants our latest game system by Christmas..." he began to say his whole agenda quietly.

Jou's eyes grew wide, "How long do you have to do this!?"

"That's what I planned on doing by the end of the month."

"Are you KIDDING!?!" Jou cried out, sitting straight in his chair, "What the hell are you overworking yourself for?"

"So I can keep my house and my belongings. I need to take care of Mokuba and make sure there's food on the table. You don't know what its like to be me, Jounouchi. It sucks ass. If it weren't for Mokuba, I'd probably just piss it all away and write novels or something." He opened one eye, fixing it on Jou's, "However, you could care less, couldn't you? You don't have to take care of anyone. You're as free as a little schoolgirl in a flower field." He chuckled slightly, amused by what he had compared Jou to.

With a small sigh, Jou sat back in the seat of the car, "You're wrong, you know. I do have to take care of people. I have to watch out for my father, and my baby sister. She might be miles away, but I'm still her big brother, and I call her _everyday_ to make sure she's all right. Being me isn't a picnic either, you know. I constantly have to watch my back, making sure not to get in fights and looking out for my friends. I have so much to do when I get home, and then school too. I'm not a genius like you, Kaiba. I can't work out decimals and dimensions like you can. I'm so lost when it comes to everything. All I want to do is crash and burn, praying that I wake up and be far away from here."

By now, Kaiba was sitting straight in his seat, watching the blonde confess all he could. What Kaiba thought was carefree was really buckled down. What else was Jou keeping from him? What was he keeping from Jou?

Jou looked up at Kaiba with tear-filled eyes, "...I'm glad I'm here right now, because I think I know now. I understand who you are and where you come from. I-I... I'm just so surprised. We have so much in common..."

It took several minutes before Seto smiled, nodding slightly, "Yea... we do." He reached out, brushing Jou's tears away.

Jou smiled as well, holding Seto's hand with his own. He sniffled, "I've never seen you smile before." He confessed.

"I've never had a reason to."

Just like that, all of the questions Jou could have ever asked seemed to have slipped his mind.

x-x-x

1: I always thought it was amazingly fascinating that their last names would be at the end of J and the beginning of K. JOunouchi.... KAiba... see?

2: Guess what? Seto Kaiba is actually six foot three! It's random info. for the day! Woot!

3: lol... Oooo if Jou only KNEW.

Weeeee! I finished! Wow, how spiffy, huh? I haven't really done anything beside R either. Lol. Well reviews welcome, thank you!


End file.
